Those Who Watch Over Us
by the limit from 0 to 1
Summary: Hokage, those who swore to protect Konohagakure and are considered the best shinobi of their time. Every academy student dreams of gaining that title. And those who are beyond that, still look up to those heroes. Their faces watch over the land they love.
1. Shodaime: Guidance

It was getting late; the sun had set almost an hour ago. Tsunade sipped her sake as she finished up her paperwork. Being Hokage was a tough job. One more signature and she was done. The sake was starting to loose its taste. Tsunade put the cup and turned her chair around. The Hokage Monument was visible from her window.

The moon shone directly at the face of the Shodaime Hokage. Tsunade chuckled to herself. She had one too many sips of sake. She leaned back on her chair. His face was so clear in her memory.

"How did you do it Gramps? How did you raise this all?"

Without taking a moment to look away from her grandfather, Tsunade held the sake cup once more. The sip she had just taken tasted the best in years. She gazed at her reflection in the sake. She did not see Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. She saw Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, running toward her hero as a child. A tear ran down her cheek and fell into the sake. In the ripples, she was enveloped within her memories.

* * *

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! Wait for me!"_

_Tsunade was running as hard as she could, without tripping over rocks, to catch up to the Shodaime. He was still walking foward, but at a much slower pace now. His head was turned back at Tsunade and his hand was outstretched. Tsunade held out hers, trying to catch her grandfather's hand with out stumbling. _

_She reached out as far as she could and brushed the tips of his fingers. Those fingers were tough and callused. They had raised Konohagakure and protected its people many a time. They were the hands of a hero. Tsunade was about to grab on when a loose rock toppled her. She tripped head over heels. _

_The Shodaime stopped walking and helped her up. She was unfazed at first. But then she began to sniffle. The Shodaime picked her up and held her tight to stop her from crying. He wiped away her tears and turned her head up to his. She rubbed her eyes. The Shodaime smiled and in return, so did Tsunade._

_"Don't cry Tsunade. You need to be strong. After all, you'll take care of my treasure someday."_

_"Your necklace?"_

_"No. I want you take care of Konohagakure when I'm gone."_

_"Does this mean you're leaving me!"_

_"Someday I'll have to. But don't worry. I'll always watch over you."_

_"What if I can't take care of Konoha? I don't think I'll ever be a Hokage like you!"_

_"You can protect it in your own way. You know my face on the mountain? If you ever get lost, even on the road of life, my eyes will guide you."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Heh. I promise."

* * *

_

Tsunade placed her cup back down. There was a slight knock on her door. Shizune walked in. Ton-Ton was at her heels. The little pig sniffed around and then walked up to the Godaime. She then jumped onto Tsunade's lap. After obtaining a cozy postition, Ton-Ton fell asleep. Shizune stepped forward and placed more paperwork on Tsunade's desk.

"It just never stops does it."

"It's your job as Hokage."

"Hmph."

Tsunade turned around again. The moonlight was between the Shodaime and the Nidaime. She looked up at the face of the man whose treasure she was protecting. His eyes seemed to glance at her. His line of sight pierced right through her and sat upon the paper on her desk.

"So are you saying I'm lazy now?"

Tsunade picked up her pen again and started to write.


	2. Nidaime: Guardian

It was another sleepless night. Kakashi was plagued with nightmares of the day Obito died. His left eye throbbed with pain. He sat up in his bed. His sheets smelled like sweat, blood, and tears. How he wished the torment would stop. Kakashi looked around his small apartment. The moonlight shone though his window. He saw his shadow cast before him, but it was not him. Instead of himself, Kakashi saw his father, Hatake Sakumo.

Kakashi threw the sheets of his legs and went into the bathroom. The water flowed out of his hands. The water seemed like blood. His hands were tainted long ago. Kakashi splashed the freezing water onto his face, hoping that the memories would fade. He looked up to the mirror that hung above his sink. Again he saw his father's reflection in place of his own. He stared long and hard at his late father. They were beginning to looked more and more alike as the days past.

Sakumo's image began to fade, but did not revert back to Kakashi. The Nidaime Hokage gave Kakashi a cold stare. Kakashi shook his head and washed his face once more. The past Hokage still looked at him. He could not take it any more. Kakashi slammed the bathroom door close and left his apartment.

His eye was still throbbing and he bit his lip. He had forgotten to take a mask with him and left his key inside. He tried to ignore those facts and walked to the end of the hall. Kakashi opened the door at the end. Inside were the stairs that led up to the roof of his apartment complex. No one would be up there. The torment might stop.

Ascending the flight of stairs took forever. Kakashi kicked the trap door shut and walked to the edge of the roof. The moon was bright tonight, though it was not a full moon. The wind blew harshly in his direction. The cold bit into his skin. Kakashi wished that he had brought a jacket along with a mask and his key. The Hokage Monument was visible from the rooftop. A beam of light from the moon landed directly on top of the face of the Nidaime. Kakashi ran one hand though his hair. He pulled a strand out and examined it closely. He remembered what Sakumo had said to him twenty-two years before.

* * *

_"Dad? Why is our hair this color. You're not old and it'd be weird if I was. So how come it's like this?"_

_"Promise you'll keep this a secret Kakashi."_

_Sakumo balanced a four-year-old Kakashi on his leg. Kakashi hand his tiny hand on his chin, pondering his father's request. Sakumo gave his son a soft smile and a little chuckle. Kakashi swung his legs back and forth. He still thought if he could keep it a secret, whatever it was his father was going to tell him. He finally came across and answer. He nodded his head at his hero._

_"Okay. Kakashi, our hair is like this because...we're related to the Nidaime Hokage!"_

_"That's a lie! If it wasn't, how is he related to us?"_

_"The Nidaime is my grandfather. See, look at the mountain. His hair is just as spiky as ours and it was the same color!"_

_"Do you have a picture?"_

_"Aww, c'mon Kakashi. You don't believe your old man?"_

_"I'm not stupid. But..."_

_"But?"_

_Kakashi hopped off Sakumo's leg. He ran up to the window of their house and pointed to the face of the Nidaime looking at them. Sakumo stood up and placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. They both looked on with pride at the Hokage. Kakashi gave the face a thumbs-up and a smile. Sakumo was surprised by this gesture and asked Kakashi what it meant._

_"If it's a lie or not, relation or not. I promised the Nidaime something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll make him proud. I'll be a great ninja and my name will be known across the continent. No one will ask 'Who's Hatake Kakashi'!"_

_"If you promised him that, I'll promise you something. I'll try my best to see that day. 'Coz I know you'll surpass me one day. You have the makings Kakashi. All you need now is the drive. Do your best."_

_"You bet. But what if you can't see the day I join ANBU and get my title?"_

_"I'll always be here."_

_"My heart?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks Dad."_

_Kakashi wiped away the tears with his sleeve. Sakumo picked him up and held him tightly. Then he let Kakashi ride on his shoulders. Kakashi grabbed onto Sakumo's hair lightly and grinned from ear to ear. Kakashi held his fist out in the air._

_"Let's go eat out tonight!"_

_"To celebrate the best great-grandfather a kid could ask for!"_

_They went out, laughing...together.

* * *

_

Kakashi had his hands over his face. Tears seeped though his fingers. If only he had apologized to his father. He had shouted at him days before he killed himself. If only they could laugh again. There was no one left. Hatake Kakashi was alone.

The wind did not sting as much anymore. It felt calming against his face. The moonlight was still upon the face of the Nidaime, who looked directly at him. Kakashi placed his right foot forward and held up his thumb. He remembered his promised and smiled.

"I didn't let you down. And I won't. Sharingan no Kakashi will become as strong as the Sannin. Thank you. For everything that you've done."

"He looked up to the sky. His father looked at him. With a bright smile this time. He smiled back and laughed. Sakumo joined him. The wind blew at Kakashi's hair, revealing the Sharingan. It no longer throbbed with pain. Tears of joy leaked out, but Kakashi did not care.


	3. Sandaime: Happiness

Cigarette smoke filled the bar. The bartender quietly wiped the glasses that past customers drank from. All that was left was this guy. Sarutobi Asuma took chugged down another drink. It was three in the morning and Asuma had been there all night. There would be now way anyone would not notice the stench of alcohol leaking out of his mouth.

It had been a long A rank mission. Tsunade was worse than the Sandaime. Asuma put his glass down. The Sandaime. He had sacrificed his life to protect Konohagakure from Orochimaru. That idiot. No he was the idiot. Asuma could only see the dead body. He could not stop Orochimaru. Asuma sighed and turned around. He leaned back against the counter and looked up to the sky.

The crescent moon was particularly bright tonight. Asuma traced it glow to the Hokage Monument. The moonlight shone on the Sandaime. Was someone pulling his leg? He rubbed his head. He just drank too much. He groaned as he began to feel nostalgic. Asuma reached into his back pouch and pulled out one of his knuckle knives.

It was a gift. Both of them. He received them when he became a chuunin. That was so long ago. Asuma removed his headband and held it in his other hand. The Sandaime wore this symbol because he wanted to. Asuma only wore it because it was his job. His arms went limp, and the knife and the headband fell to the ground. He stared at the mountain. The geezer's face seemed to look displeased at him. Asuma's eyes started to water. He did not notice. He was trapped within his memories. Back when everyone and everything was happy.

* * *

___"Asuma. Congratulations on passing the Chuunin Exam."_

___"Piece of cake! That's what they get when they mess with the Sarutobi clan!"_

___Asuma happily wore his new Chuunin vest. Back then, in place of his cigarette was a toothpick. The new vest was not closed all the way, and a bright emblem of fire was stamped on the front of Asuma's shirt for all to see. He smiled proudly at the man standing in front of him. A gentle hand ruffled his hair and behind the hat of the Hokage was the Sandaime._

___"I have a gift for you."_

___"Really? I thought passing the test was good enough!"_

___"So you don't want your present? I guess I can give it to your brother..."_

___"No! Wait, that came out wrong! I do want it!"_

___"Ha ha ha ha!"_

___"Heh."_

___The Sandaime laughed and handed Asuma a box from behind his back. Asuma quickly grabbed it and opened it with delight. Within it lay two, brand-new, hand made knuckle knives. Asuma took both of them out and put them on his hands. They fitted perfectly._

___"Thanks a bunch!"_

___"Wait a moment. There's something special about those knives."_

___"What?"_

___"Concentrate your charkra into them. You'll see."_

___Asuma closed his eyes and focused himself. Soon his charkra flowed out of the blades, adding an extra reach. His smile grew larger and Asuma waved his new gift around. The Sandaime frantically waved his hands around. He shouted that Asuma might hurt himself if he foolishly waved around the knives like that._

___"Asuma..."_

___"What is it now?"_

___"You're going to be a great ninja."_

___"I think you've had too much prune juice old man. I am a great ninja!"_

___"Yes. You are. That's why I want you to protect this."_

___"What? What the hell are you pointing at. You're becoming senile again. Kuso-jiji..."_

___"Protect my treasure Asuma. Protect Konohagakure."_

___"HUH!"_

___"Never you mind."_

___"Wait! Why did you say that? Answer me you shitty geezer!"_

___Asuma waved his fist in the air as he ran down the streets of Konoha chasing the Sandaime. Everyone stared as Asuma ran past, coughing insults under their breath. The Sandaime chuckled under the shadow of his hat. Right at the Hokage's heels, Asuma did the same._

* * *

__

"Old man... Dammit."

Asuma paid the bill and walked out of the bar, almost tripping over himself. He definitely had too much to drink. He placed his hand over his face and leaned against a wall. Asuma rubbed his face. He saw the moonlight shining on the Hokage Monument. It was no longer on the Sandaime's noble face. It was moving towards the Yondaime.

Asuma continued to try to walk home. He stared at the face carved onto the stone. There was only one mar, a crack across the nose. A chill ran down Asuma's spine. For what reason he did not know. I could be from the cold wind, or perhaps just fear of death. Death, Asuma thought to himself. Why do I fear death? Everyone dies. I will to, someday.

"Asuma?"

He spun his head around. A certain Yuuhi Kurenai stood behind him. Asuma stood up as tall and straight as he could to hid the fact that soberness was long gone.

"Kurenai! Uhh... W-why are you here?"

"I was on my way back to my place from a mission. Why are you here? Are you all right? I saw you earlier. Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, yeah. No worries...I hope."

"Did you just...?"

"I what?"

"Never mind."

Kurenai stepped up beside Asuma and suddenly turned away blushing. Asuma gazed down to his hand and he too turned away. The silence seemed to go on forever. Neither said a word to each other and both continued to blush. Asuma finally gathered up the courage to say something.

"Uhh... So, eh heh, cough. Why are you?"

"You're not gonna make it back to you apartment like that."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't... Whatever. I-it's just that... you're... And."

"C'mon Asuma. You're acting like a two-year-old."

Asuma managed to smile a bit. They walked together back to Asuma's apartment and for once, things were happy, even if it was just one night.

* * *

____

If you don't understand what Kurenai just did. And you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you are sick. Just kidding. If you really don't understand what they did it's simple. Kurenai grabbed Asuma's hand and led him home. Sorry. I've been busy with summer school. I had to come up with an ending fast.


	4. Yondaime: Hope

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. He hastily grabbed his nightcap and threw it back into the room. He wanted to scream out. Why had he gotten up in the middle of the best dream he ever had? His clock had read 4:53. He could have slept for another two hours.

He leaned against the cold metal railing. The wind blew through Naruto's hair. He sighed and placed his chin on his arms. At least he could see the sun rise. The moon was to his left, and the Hokage Monument on his right. A beam of light connected the two. _The Hokage, _Naruto thought. _I'll be up there. I'll be better than all of them. Especially Granny Tsunade._

_"Naruto…"_

"Nani? I'm starting to hear things."

_"__Naruto, I have something to show you."_

The wind blew swiftly at Naruto. It was not a regular gust of wind. Something was pulling him away. Away from his body. Away from the world. He was falling, falling into a world of pain, sorrow, and darkness.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Let's give up! There's no way we can stop that… that, **thing**!" 

"**We're all gonna die!**"

"It's almost here!"

Where am I? The thoughts rushed though Naruto's mind. It felt like he was cradled in someone's arms. He was being carried though dozens of screaming shinobi. They all looked so big. Naruto looked up. Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi stopped behind a blond haired man. 'Yondaime Hokage' was written down his white cape. He stood there, looking out to the horizon, and the danger that was coming. Kakashi held Naruto closely and slowly approached the Hokage.

"Sensei…"

"How is she?"

"She's dead sensei."

"I guess she won't mind then. Can you hand him to me?"

The Yondaime gently took Naruto from Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi stood behind him. He curiously looked at his sensei, and then at the baby. The Yondaime rocked Naruto back and forth. He whispered something to the newborn.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. Forgive me for what I'm about to do to you. I hope you won't hate me. But, I want you to be strong. You'll be the one to surpass me. You, and only you."

"Sensei…?"

"Kakashi. Tell everyone in the immediate area to evacuate. I'm going to summon Gamabunta."

"What about Naruto?"

"Watch after him."

"But!"

"Kakashi. Make sure. It's one last request from this ninja. Please. Now go! The Kyuubi will be here soon."

A roar shook the ground. The Yondaime watched as he genius pupil ran off. A blur of red drew near with such speed. The Yondaime held Naruto closer. Within a few seconds he stood on top of Gamabunta.

"You know your gonna die, right?"

"As long as the village is safe. And Naruto, too."

"You were always crazy. Here he comes. Hang on tight. I'll only be able to distract him for a few seconds."

"Naruto…"

* * *

___"__Naruto. Wake up."_

Naruto found himself neatly tucked into his bed. His clock said 6:17. He thought about what he saw earlier. Was it all a dream? His nightcap lay on the floor a few feet away from the door. Naruto ran out to the balcony and saw the sun rise to a new day. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, yet no one was there. And the face of the Yondaime seemed to smile a bit more today.

"**To hell with everything!** I'll beat you all! You'll see! It's training time!"


End file.
